Fanfic ChanSoo - Stay With Me
by cacabebe
Summary: Main cast : Chanyeol & Kyungsoo (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Stay With Me

 **Main Cast** **:** \- Chanyeol,

\- Kyungsoo (gender swich)

 **Genre :** Romance? Drama?

 **Rate :** M, NC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong^^ Ok aku tau, ff BTS ku belum selesai tapi aku juga greget dengan ChanSoo. Ottokhae? :"))**

 **Mianhae atas typo yang berterbangan di mata kalian.**

 **Jangan melupakan review nde~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, aku harus memilih yang mana?", tanya Kyungsoo memperlihatkan kedua pakaian tidur yang tipis sekali berwarna hitam dan merah.

"Emm.. Chakkaman.. Aku akan mencoba membanyangkannya dahulu", Chanyeol memasang muka berpikir keras dengan melipat satu tangannya dan meletakan jarinya didagu. Menyempitkan matanya yang memandang Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Chanyeol jangan berpikir yang macam-macam", Kyungsoo menarik telinga Chanyeol dengan keras sampai Chanyeol hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"A a a a.. Chagiya aku janji tidak akan membayangkannya lagi", Chanyeol memegang tangan kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol, tapi sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo melainkan melingkari tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo ke tubuh Kyungsoo,

"Lagi pula aku memang tidak ingin membayangkannya, aku hanya ingin melihat kau langsung mencobanya, kajja", bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Cha...", Chanyeol membekap mulut Kyungsoo, disandarkan keningnya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan dan membawanya ke sebuah fitting room. "Chanyeol kau gila eoh. Sekarang juga kau keluar", perintah Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik.

"Shireo", ucapnya bersandar di pintu dan melipat tangannya. "Chagiya cepat coba kau kenakan lingerie ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau lebih cocok memakai yang mana", rengek Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau pelankan suara mu?", Kyungsoo berbisik. "Balikan badan mu, ppali".

"Aisshh.. Untuk apa eoh? Biasanya juga aku melihat mu tidak memakai sehelai benang pun", goda Chanyeol membuat pipi tembam Kyungsoo memerah.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ne.. Arraseo…", Chanyeol membalikan tubuh dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu. Kyungsoo membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. "Chagiya, apa aku sudah boleh membalikan tubuh ku?", tanyanya menggerakan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol.. telingamu ingin diiris ya?", Kyungsoo menahan kepala Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. " Chakkaman"

"Ne.. ne.. Arraseo", Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dipintu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Chagiyaaa cepatlah", rengeknya lagi.

"Hfftt… Dengarkan aku. Kau hanya boleh melihat ku 5 detik dan kau harus langsung membalikan tubuhmu lagi", jelas Kyungsoo menahan kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya yang menyatakan dia mengerti. Chanyeol membalikan badannya. Menatap lekat-lekat Kyungsoo yang memakai lingerie berwarna hitam yang sangat tipis sampai tubuh bagian atas terlihat. Kyungsoo menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua tangan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berani melihat kearah Chanyeol suaminya sendiri. Benar kata Chanyeol biasanya Kyungsoo tidak memakai sehelai benang pun sedangkan saat ini ia memakai pakaian walaupun tembus pandang tapi kenapa rasanya sangat memalukan. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Hana... dul... ss...",

Cup~

Chanyeol memeluk dan melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo sampai tubuhnya yang mungil terdorong, punggungnya yang halus menyentuh dinginnya cermin yang terpampang di dalam fitting room. Kyungsoo berusaha agar Chanyeol tidak melewati batas karena ini adalah tempat umum. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong Chanyeol dan melepaskan ciumannya. "Chanyeol sudah lepaskan". Habis kesabaran Kyungsoo akhirnya Kyungsoo mencubit kencang perut Chanyeol.

"Aaarrgg Chagiya. Kenapa sih kau senang sekali mencubitku. Tidak pernahkah kau melihat tubuhku membiru bekas cubitanmu. Lihat ini", Chanyeol menaikan pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan bekas cubitan Kyungsoo. "Lihat kan yang ini. Biru berbentuk love. Kau tau ini sungguh menyakitkan tapi jujur, aku sangat menikmati"

"Aish.. kau bicara apa eoh? Balikan tubuh mu, aku ingin mengganti pakaian dan kita bayar yang ini saja lalu kita pulang", sahut Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Chagiya kau lupa yang satu ini? kau belum mencobanya", Chanyeol meperlihatkan lingerie ke dua. "Lagi pula kau kan tidak tahu aku suka kau saat memakai yang mana", Chanyeol tidak kalah mencemberutkan bibirnya yang semakin mirip dengan anak kecil.

"Aiisshh dari responmu tadi aku sudah tau kau suka yang mana", jawab Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

"Aaaa pokoknya aku ingin melihat kau memakai yang ini.. Kalau kau tidak mau. Pakaian mu yang ini aku sita". Chanyeol mengambil pakaian Kyungsoo yang tergantung didekat Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau rela tubuh ku dinikmati orang lain walaupun hanya sekedar melihat?", Kyungsoo melipatkan kedua tangan.

"Anniyaa…. Aku sangat tidak rela. Tapi ayolah satu ini saja. Chagiyaa…". Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merengek.

"Hfft.. Balikan tubuh mu cepat", perintah Kyungsoo.

"Yeeaay", sorak kemenangan Chanyeol dan berniat ingin mencium Kyungsoo, sayangnya Kyungsoo berhasil menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah Chanyeol.

"Jangan ulangi seperti kejadian tadi. Arra?". Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Berbaliklah", tanpa suara Chanyeol menurut. Chanyeol segera mengganti lingerienya dengan lingerie yang ke dua.

"Chagiya"

"Ne"

"Aku berpikir. Bolehkah aku merekam mu saat ini?", tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang dimasukan saku celananya yang berniat mengambil ponselnya.

"CHANYEOL KAU CARI MATI YA?!", bentak ku.

"Agh tidak chagi, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda", mengeluarkan tangannya dan meletakan tangannya di belakang kepalanya seperti tahanan. Kyungsoo tersenyemu melihat kelakuan suaminya.

"Kali ini kau hanya bisa melihat 3 detik. Arra?"

"Chagiyaa itu sangat tidak adil"

"3 atau 2?"

"4 ", tawar chanyeol.

"Oke 1 detik"

"Deal 3 detik", balas Chanyeol cepat.

"Balik kan badan mu". Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Kali ini lingerie berwarna merah yang atasnya benar-benar terbuka hanya menutupi bagian dada sampai atas pusar. Perpaduan yang sangat indah dengan tubuh mungil dan kulih putih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik napas. "Hann...". Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Sungguh kau sangatlah cantik chagiya", bisiknya.

" Jeongmal? Lebih cantik aku memakai pakaian ini atau aku tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali?"

"Emm.. Pilihan yang sulit. Chagiya bisakah kau melepas semua yang kamu kenakan sekarang? Agar aku dapat membandingkan dan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi". Ujar Chanyeol mengecup leher Kyungsoo.

"Emmh~ Chagiya, ini tempat umum. Kita sudah terlalu lama didalam sini", Kyungsoo berusaha tidak menuruti keinginan Chanyeol yang semakin menuntut.

Chanyeol menghiraukan ocehan Kyungsoo. Semakin lama chanyeol benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menggila. Kyungsoo memegang wajah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi asik menciumi lehernya. Kyungsoo mulai melumat bibir Chanyeol yang tidak kalah liarnya. Jemari Chanyeol mulai bermain di bagian dada berukuran 34C milik Kyungsoo. Kecupan demi kecupan yang di berikan Chanyeol semakin membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh dalam buaiannya. Perlahan Kecupan itu berpindah ke bawah telinga, mengigit kecil-kecil kulit leher Kyungsoo.

"Aah~ Chagiyaa", ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Chanyeol terus menciumi leher Kyungsoo, perlahan turun kebahu lalu ke dada Kyungsoo. Tangan yang sedari tadi asik bermain di dada Kyungsoo kini berpindah ke bagian belakang. Chanyeol meremas kencang bokong Kyungsoo.

"Eeemh~", suara Kyungsoo semakin tidak karuan. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan berpindah ke paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo teringat, pakaian ini belum di beli jangan sampai ada bekas atau noda yang tertinggal. "Chakkaman, sebaiknya aku mengganti ini. Aku takut ada yang ..."

"Jadi saat ini kau berusaha menggodaku chagiya? Baiklah aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tidak cepat membukanya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kau di sini", ancam Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh. Kita tidak boleh melakukannya ditempat seperti ini"

"Hana dul"

"Heeeehh kenapa cepat sekali menghitungnya". Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan g-string yang di kenakannya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Dibalikan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap kaca. Ah betapa malunya Kyungsoo melihat dirinya yang hanya mengenakan bagian atas lingerie dengan suami yang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Lihat kau cantik sekali sayang. Kau belum pernahkan melihat dirimu sendiri sedang bercinta? Dan kau tau, kau lebih cantik saat bercinta dengan ku", bisik Chanyeol sambil menciumi tengkuk leher Kyungsoo.

"Emh~ Chanyeolie", Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku disini chagiya". Chanyeol menciumi punggung Kyungsoo dengan jemari Chanyeol yang terus meremas bagian dada Kyungsoo. Tapi tunggu kenapa hanya tangan kiri. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar ingin bercinta disini. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sedikit.

"Aargg~" kali ini bukan suara Kyungsoo melainkan suara berat Chanyeol.

"Enggh...". Kyungsoo menutup matanya merasakan ada yang telah menerobos masuk dan merasakan benda semakin membesar di dalam lubang kemaluan Kyungsoo. Perlahan Chanyeol menarik juniornya tidak sampai keluar ia masukkan kembali.

"uugghhh…. "

"Chagiya pelankan suara mu". Titah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat dirnya dikaca yang sedang bercinta dengan suaminya sendiri. Sungguh ini sangat memalukan untuk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memeng pipi Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan ke mukanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu chagiya…", Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo sampai mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Mereka menjalankan aktifitas seperti dirumah. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Di tempat umum, benar-benar tidak berkelas menurut Kyungsoo. Tapi perlakuan chanyeol selalu membuat Kyungsoo melupakan semua gengsinya. Setelah mereka sampai puncak mereka secara bersamaan, mereka kembali memakai pakaian yang mereka pakai saat datang.

"Heh kenapa kau tidak membalasku tadi?", tanya chanyeol membuat aku bingung.

"mwoya?", tanya ku bingung sambil membantu Chanyeol memasangkan kancing celananya.

"Chagiyaa… Tadi aku mengucapkan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya. Harusnya kau bilang...",

~Cup. Kyungsoo mencium kilat bibir Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

"Hehehe", Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau mencoba menggoda ku lagi eoh?"

"Dasar caplang mesum. Kau tau, semakin mesum terlihat semakin lebar telingamu. Coba lihat". Kyungsoo mununjuk cermin dengan dagunya.

"Aigooo mana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Kau tau chagi, dari cermin aku hanya bisa melihat semua lekukan tubuhmu", kata Chanyeol yang kemudian memejamkan matanya mencium rambut Kyungsoo membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"huuft.. Jadi kau mau memilih yang mana?", tanya Kyungsoo melihat dua pakaian yang masih berceceran di lantai.

"Aku ingin membeli keduanya", sahut Chanyeol yang terus memejamkan matanya dan mencium rambut Kyungsoo.

"Pabo". Pluk~ Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruh ku mencoba kalau akhirnya kau membeli keduanya". Bentak Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Ya karena setelah aku pikir-pikir emm"

"Dasar bodoh, minggir sana", bentak ku.

"Aaa Chagiya jangan marah", lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus andalannya merengek dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan marah tapi kau tidak akan mendapat kan jatah selama seminggu", ancam Kyungsoo. Yang benar saja Kyung, sehari tidak melakukan saja malah kamu yang menjadi tidak terkontrol .

"Jeongmal? Hanya seminggu? Kamu yakin?", menaikan satu alisnya.

"Nde~ dan aku yakin"

"Baiklah kita liat 2 jam kedepan siapa yang merengek meminta atau menggoda terlebih dahulu. Berani taruhan?", Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan mukannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Ok kita taruhan. jika kalah harus memandikan yang menang. Ottokhae?"

"Hmmmm.. Kalau seperti itu lebih baik aku kalah, aku ingin menyabuni seluruh tubuhmu chagiya", memonyongkan bibirnya.

"aish.. Dasar mesum", mendorong muka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo keluar dari fitting room mendapati seorang pegawai namja yang berdiri di batas fittingroom. Omonna, apa dia tau apa yang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lakukan tadi. Atau mungkin dia akan menangkap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol karena melakukan 'itu' di sini. Namja itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan setenngah tubuhnya kepada mereka berdua. Tunggu. Namja itu tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol atau hanya kepada Chanyeol. Mereka melewati pegawai itu.

"Gumawo", ucap Chanyeol kepada pegawai itu.

Aigoo kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menyadari, pantas saja disini sepi pengunjung, pegawai pun hanya terlihat beberapa saja. Hanya ada pegawai itu seperti sedang berjaga dan pantas saja Chanyeol berani melakukan 'itu' disini. Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti, membalikan tubuhnya. "Mwoya?", tanya chanyeol.

"Kau merencanakan semuanya?"

"Merencanakan apa?", tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Kau menyewa departementstore ini hanya untuk kita melakukan 'itu' disini?"

"Kau ngomong apa eoh?", Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo,membawanya menuju kasir. "Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk menyewa tempat ini. Tapi aku hanya sanggup menyewa bagian ruang ganti dan yaaa beberapa ratus meter agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita", jawab Chanyeol mencium kepalaku.

"Kau gila eoh?"

"Ne.. Aku gila karena mu Chagiya", meletakan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Selesai pembayar, kami keluar departemenstore menuju parkiran mobil. Sambil berjalan Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Hhoooaaaammm... seru juga. Besok kita lakukan dimana lagi eoh?", tanyanya menggoda Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo berdiri mematung berjalan kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius ingin disini". Chanyeol menengok kekanan dan kekiri. "Aku belum menyewanya eoh. Memangnya tidak apa-apa ada orang yang melihat?", kata Chanyeol berbisik.

"CHANYEEEOOLLL!"

.

.

.

.

TBC ya hihihihi…. Mianhae kalau kurang yadong atau kurang hot /apa?/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Stay With Me

 **Main Cast** **:** \- Chanyeol,

\- Kyungsoo (gender swich)

 **Genre :** Romance? Drama? Marriage life

 **Rate :** M, NC!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong^^**

 **Apa aku terlalu lama mengupdate chapter 2nya? Jika iya, mianhae. Semoga chapter 2 tidak membosankan nde~**

 **Mianhae atas typo yang berterbangan di mata kalian.**

 **Jangan melupakan review nde~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"CHANYEOL", Kyungsoo menutup telinganya, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Melihat Kyungsoo berlari Chanyeol tertawa dan mengejarnya.

"Aigoo.. Tidak sesabar itu kah kau?", godanya dibelakang Kyungsoo kemudian menyeimbangkan langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terus berjalan cepat, menutup telinganya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 PM. Di basement tempat Chanyeol dan memarkir mobilnya sangatlah sepi. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, jangan sampai Chanyeol berbuat yang macam-macam lagi. Tak jauh Kyungsoo memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di depan mobil miliknya, Kyungsoo menengok kearah belakang, ia tidak menemukan sedikit pun sosok Chanyeol.

"Aigoo..". Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Sebuah tangan besar memeluk dan membekap mulut Kyungsoo dan menariknya kecelah dua mobil yang terparkir. Awalnya Kyungsoo panik tapi ia tahu bahwa ini adalah ulah suaminya, Chanyeol. Disandarkannya Kyungsoo di pintu mobil yang masih tertutup.

"Yakk chagiya, kenapa kau tidak panik? Kenapa kau tidak memberontak? Kenapa kau pasrah saja ada yang membekap mulut mu dan membawamu seperti itu, ha?", ocehnya kesal. Kyungsoo hanya memandangi muka Chanyeol yang benar-benar kesal. "Apa kau sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti ini eoh?"

"Chanyeol, kau menuduhku berselingku eoh?", ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terpancing emosi. "Yakk Park Chanyeol, otak mu dimana eoh? Untuk apa aku berontak sedangkan yang membekapku adalah suami ku sendiri yang sudah jelas tidak akan melukaiku"

"Dari mana kau tau kalau itu aku? Bagaimana yang membekapmu tadi adalah orang lain yang akan menyakitimu, ha?", lagi-lagi chanyeol menggunakan nada tinggi.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas menenangkan dirinya. "Chanyeol, lihat baik-baik", menunjuk kaca yang terpasang di sudut atas basement. "Itu banyangan mu kan? Dan jika tadi orang lain yang berbuat seperti itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang itu", Kyungsoo memandangi matanya, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan mencoba menciumnya. Sayangnya Chanyeol mengelak. Ini keajaiban dunia, pertama kalinya chanyeol menghindar dari kecupan maut Kyungsoo.

"Hey, chagiya kau masih kesal denganku eoh? Baiklah maafkan aku chagi. Kau maukan maafkan aku", Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya dan memeluk Chanyeol yang tingginya lebih 15cm darinya. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, membelai lembut rambut hitam panjang Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah ke mobil", Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan membukakan pintu mobil. ' _Apa dia masih marah padaku? Kenapa sikapnya begitu dingin?'_ . Kyungsoo menurut dan lekas masuk ke mobil, Chanyeol menutup pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil duduk di bangku pengemudi. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol hanya diam dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Kyungsoo terus bertanya didalam hatinya. _Apa tadi sikapku salah?._ Keheningan seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo mengantuk. Tak lama Kyungsoo tertidur. Kyungsoo dibangunkan oleh gerak mobil yang tidak mulus lagi. Tubuh Kyungsoo terlepar keras ke depan, untung saja ia menggunakan safebelt jika tidak mungkin ia sudah terbentur dasbor mobil.

"Chanyeol, gwaencanha?"

"Oh ne, gwenchana. Hanya saja, sepertinya ban mobil kita bocor chagi"

"Jinjja?"

"Sepertinya. Aku akan memeriksanya, kau tunggu saja di dalam nde"

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya dan keluar untuk mengecek. Kyungsoo memandangi disekeliling, hanya hamparan jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan keluar menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menghubungi seseorang menggunakan ponselnya. Di luar mobil Kyungsoo merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat ia tersedar ini bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya, mereka berada di daerah pegunungan. Bisa dilihat daun teh yang terdiam di pinggir jalan yang tersorot lampu jalan, sekitar 20 meter dari tempat mobilnya berhenti.

"Chagiya kenapa kau keluar eoh? Diluar sangat dingin sebaiknya kau menunggu di dalam". Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Tapi saat ini aku merasa hangat di dalam pelukanmu, Chanyeol". Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Chagiya…". Kyungsoo mendengakkan kepalanya mendengar suara lembut Chanyeol memanggilnya. Chanyeol mendekat wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terus mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berulang-ulang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas kecupan Chanyeol, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, lumatan bibir Chanyeol.

Bukk…

Punggung Kyungsoo menabrak pelan pintu mobil, Chanyeol terus melumat bibir cerry Kyungsoo, tangannya merabah seluruh lekukan tubuh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengecup inci demi inci kulit putih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu mobil. Mendorong pelan tubuh Kyungsoo sampai ia terjatuh di jok mobil. Chanyeol masuk menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dua payudara besar milik Kyungsoo, meremas lembut payudara. Chanyeol mengangkat pakaian Kyungsoo sampai dua payudara Kyungsoo terlihat. Chanyeol langsung menyambar dua gundukan daging yang masih tertutup bra itu, meremasnya dan membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. "Nghhhh… Chanyeol". Kyungsoo meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan cup bra Kyungsoo, menghisap perlahan nipplenya, sedangkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memilin nipple. "Uggh..". Desah Kyungsoo mengkaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kau merasa enak chagi?". Tangan Chanyeol turun menekan dan menghusap daerah intim Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat

"Nghh…". Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sayup dan wajah yang menuntut. Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya, membuka pengait celananya. Dari kejauhan sorot lampu mobil yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Aissh. Kenapa mereka cepat sekali datang?"

"Nugu?"

"Montir bengkel yang akan membantu kita. Sepertinya masalahnya tidak hanya pada ban mobil saja". Chanyeol mengaitkan lagi celananya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. "Hey jangan sedih seperti itu. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti". Chanyeol kembali menibani tubuh Kyungsoo memandangi dada Kyungsoo yang belum di tutup. "Kalian berdua jangan nakal ya di dalam sini. Aku berjanji sehabis ini aku akan melayani kalian berdua dengan maksimal". Ucap Chanyeol menampakkan wajah yang sedih dengan tepak tangan yang menggenggam kedua dada Kyungsoo, mengecup satu persatu ujung dada Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha… Chanyeol". Kyungsoo tertawa memukul bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir Kyungsoo dan keluar dari mobil. "Aigoo…". Kyungsoo merapihkan pakaiannya sebelum para montir itu memeriksa mobilnya dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan keadaan yang setengan telanjang.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan montir, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang menahan montir itu agar tidak ke mobil sebelum Kyungsoo keluar.

"Oh chagi, sepertinya kita harus mencari penginapan di sekitar sini. Aku sudah menanyakan penginapan, katanya sekitar 500m dari sini ada penginapan.."

"Kita naik apa eoh?"

"Chakkaman..". Chanyeol mengambil semua belanjaan yang tadi mereka beli dan berjongkok membelakangi Kyungsoo. "Kajja…". Kyungsoo memandangi punggung Chanyeol dengan wajah yang bingung. "Aissh.. hayo cepat naik. Aigoo.. Palli". Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Tubuh besar Chanyeol berdiri mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang menempel di punggung Chanyeol. "Ahjusii.. Aku pergi dulu nde. Jika sudah selesai hubungi aku". Chanyeol membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya. "Yakk, chagiya kau mencekikku"

Plukk..

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Pabo, bagaimana jika tadi aku terjatuh?"

"Mianhae..". Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan meninggalkan mobil dan para montir.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mencintai ku?"

"Aish.. pertanyaan macam apa itu? Perlukah aku menjawabnya? Ha?" Chanyeol meremas-remas bokong kenyal Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol..",Kyungsoo melonjak kaget memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Chagi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

"Waeyo? Apa aku terlalu berat?"

"Aniya.. Hanya saja dada mu ini terasa meninju-ninju punggungku"

"Yakk. Pabo. Rasakan ini". Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol seperti sedang menaiki kuda.

"Ahhh.. nghh.. lebih cepat baby". Desahan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dan memeluk erat Chanyeol. "Chagi ulangi sekali lagi, tapi kau harus berada di depanku"

Pluk… Kyungsoo memukul lagi kepala Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeo memasuki vila yang ia sewa untuk malam ini. Vila yang cukup minimalis, rumah yang memiliki ruang dengan dinding terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Dari dalam terlihat cahaya-cahaya kecil yang terpancar dari rumah-rumah warga di sekitar kaki bukit. Kyungsoo berdiri menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Kau suka, chagiya?". Mendekap Kyungsoo dari belakang. Bertapa nyamanya berada disisi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sangat berkeinginan untuk seperti setiap saat. Mengingat pekerjaan Kungsoo dan Chanyeol selalu menyita waktu mereka berdua. Mereka hanya bertemu pagi dan malam hari setelah mereka pulang bekerja. Sering kali Kyungsoo pulang larut malam dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur tetapi kalian tau Chanyeol sering kali memasang alarm yang sangat berisik hanya untuk membangun kan dirinya dan bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Dasar kuping alien tidak mau rugi.

Baru beberapa bulan ini Kyungsoo menjabat sebagai general manager disebuah hotel ternama di seoul dan Chanyeol berkerja sebagai presdir di perusahaan besar milik keluarganya. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir kenapa pekerjaannya yang lebih banyak menyita waktu, seharusnya Chanyeol lah yang lebih sibuk. Terkadang juga Kyungsoo merasa, dirinya bukan lah istri yang pantas untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Chagiya, gwaencanha? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa aku tadi keterlaluan dan membuat mu kesakitan?", Tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berbohong", ujarnya khawatir. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala menandakan tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol membungkukan badannya, tangannya melingkari paha mulus Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aaaarrggg... Chanyeol turun kan aku", Kyungsoo memukuli punggung Chanyeol. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak takut saat ini kepalanya terbalik di bawah di belakang punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutarkan tubuhnya dua kali, diturunkannya Kyungsoo di tempat tidur secara perlahan. Kyungsoo langsung duduk bersandar pada bagian atas tempat tidur memegangi kepalanya.

"Chanyeol kau ingin membunuhku eoh?". Chanyeol langsung duduk berhadapan di pangkuan Kyungsoo. "Yakk Chanyeol, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa tubuhmu ini sangatlah berat", Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong tubuh besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kyungsoo menaruh kepalanya di dada Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil memeluk ibunya. Beberapa saat Kyungsoo terdiam melihat suaminya seperti ini. Kyungsoo menaruh kepalanya di kepala Chanyeol, memeluk erat suaminya itu..

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa sakit saat melihat kau menangis", ucapnya lembut dengan suara beratnya.

"Maaf kan aku. Aku sudah menyakiti mu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi"

"Apa kau ingin bercerita?", mendengakan kepalanya dengan dagu tetap menempel di dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menempelkan dahi dan hidung ku ke dahi dan hidung Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bercerita jika kau bangun dari tubuhku. Sungguh aku mulai sesak nafas",

Cup~

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebelum ia bangkitkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan bangun dari tubuh Kyungsoo, duduk di ujung kasur.

"Kenapa berjauhan eoh?", tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum super imut, menepuk pahanya dan membuka kedua tangannya. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang tertawa, berjalan merangkak ke arah Chanyeol dan menerima pelukannya. Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menempelkan dahi dan hidung mereka. "Aku sangat mencintai mu chanyeol... sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat bersyukur telah memiliki mu", Kyungsoo mencium bibir Chanyeol sesaat. "Tapi terkadang aku merasa aku tidak pantas untuk mu. Dimana seorang istri selalu melayani suaminya tapi aku.."

"Kau selalu melayani ku chagiya. Terkadang aku yang merasa keterlaluan memaksakan kehendakku padahal kau sedang lelah. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku juga sangat amat mencintaimu", Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo sangat erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jadi malam ini kita beristirahat eoh? Tidak melakukannya lagi?". Tanya Kyungsoo berharap tidak karena ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyelipkan kedua bibirnya kedalam mulut. "hmmmm…". Chanyeol menyempitkan matanya, mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggoyangkannya. Mengisyaratkan tidak.

"Ayolah chanyeol, aku sangat lelah. Masa kau tega menghabisi orang yang tidak berdaya"

"Haha orang tidak berdaya sepertimu diberi rangsangan sedikit saja juga akan lebih ganas dari ku", ejek chanyeol sambil menyelipkan tangannya dan meremas bokong Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeool... kau nakal sekali", mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa? aku nakal? Emm.. Kalau begitu tolong hukum aku, istriku", ucap Chanyeol memohon dengan nada genit. Kyungsoo tertawa dan langsung melumat bibir suaminya sampai tubuh Chanyeol terbaring di tempat tidur. Mereka saling melumat bibir, tangan Chanyeol mengelus bahkan meremas bagian seluruh bagian paha Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan Kyungsoo sibuk membuka kancing kemeja yang di pakai Chanyeol.

Ciuman ku turun ke leher chanyeol, menggigit dan mengemut leher Chanyeol yang putih sampai berwarna biru.

"Chanyeol lehermu membiru", Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka jika ada yang berbekas di lehernya tapi kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sengaja.

"Benarkah?", Chanyeol duduk dan melihat ke arah kaca. "Emm tidak apa-apa ini hanya sedikit. Orang tidak akan melihat kalau sekecil ini", Chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya, dibantingnya tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang. Tidak sakit hanya saja membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Chanyeol berada di atas Kyungsoo. "Jika darah di balas dengan darah. Maka mengemut dibalas dengan diemut", Chanyeol langsung menerkam leher Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo berteriak dan tertawa geli mendengar ucapan dan wajah Chanyeol yang serius dan konyol.

Ting tong..

Terdengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi memberhentikan canda mesra mereka.

"Chakkaman. Biar aku saja". Chanyeol mengakat tubuh ringan Kyungsoo, mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan Chapter 2. Gumawo sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Stay With Me

 **Main Cast** **:** \- Chanyeol,

\- Kyungsoo (gs)

 **Genre :** Romance? Drama? Marrige live

 **Rate :** M, NC!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong^^**

 **Kita bertemu lagi hohoho.. Sudah siapkan membaca chapter 3?**

 **Sebelumnya bebe ucapin terima kasih untuk bigbos dian udah menyempatkan mengedit ff bebe ini. Hiks.. terhura bebe.. /plaakkk/ semoga tidak ada lagi typo manja. Kalau masih ada jangan salahkan bebe salahkan bigbos~**

 **Jangan melupakan review nde~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3 Uuulalala~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting tong..

Terdengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi menghentikan canda mesra mereka.

"Chakkaman. Biar aku saja. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan Kyungsoo, mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo. "Mandilah dan pakai lingerie yang berwarna merah nde", Chanyeol mengedipkan satu matanya, mengusap pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak. Setengah jam berlalu, Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa kantuknya. Ia pun tertidur.

Entah berapa lama mata Kyungsoo terpejam sampai akhirnya Chanyeol kembali membangunkannya.

"Chagiya", memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, menciumi punggungnya.

"Emm"

"Kita makan dulu ya", ucapnya yang terus menciumi punggung Kyungsoo.

"Emm"

"Kau belum mandi eoh?", Chanyeol menelentangkan Kyungsoo.

"Emm"

"Amm emm amm emm. Jawablah yang benar chagi", ucapnya gemas mengelus-elus hidung Kyungsoo dengan hidungnya.

"Eemmh", Kyungsoo berusaha bangun dan duduk dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul seluruhnya. Chanyeol turut bangun dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku mandi dulu", ucap Kyungsoo dingin dan melepas pelukan Chanyeol, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kecewa atas sikapnya. "Tolong bawakan lingerie ku ke dalam kamar mandi"

"SIAP NYONYA PARK", sahut Chanyeol dengan cepat, tegas, dan memperlihatkan sebelas giginya. Chanyeol memeluk guling dan berguling-guling di kasur. "Chagiya, lingerie mu dimana eoh?", tanyanya.

"Cari lah. Berusaha sedikit", Kyungsoo meninggalkan suaminya masuk kekamar mandi. Air keluar dari lubang-lubang kecil shower menghujani tubuh Kyungsoo. Dipejamkan matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk. Kyungsoo membayang wajah Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum dan cemberut jika tidak suka dengan sesuatu. Saat memeluk tubuhnya dengan hangat dan manja. Kedua ujung bibir Kyungsoo menarik ke atas.

"Chagiya, kau membayangkan apa eoh?", sebuah tangan besar melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang Kyungsoo dengan mengecup singkat bahu Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak di lapisi oleh sehelai benang pun. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan memegang tangannya.

"Emm.. membayangkan kau tidak memakai apa-apa", jawab Kyungsoo menggoda.

"Aish kenapa kau membayangkan seperti itu? Kalau kau mau, kau dapat meminta langsung padaku"

"Tanpa aku meminta saat ini kau juga sudah tidak pakai apa-apa", Kyungsoo tersenyum, membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Chanyeol. Air hangat keluar dari shower sekarang menghujani tubuh mereka berdua menambahkan rasa hangat dalam pelukan mereka. "Chanyeol, aku sangat lapar". Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya tapi Chanyeol masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tidak baik mengerjakan sesuatu tidak sampai selesai", bisiknya. Chanyeol mendorong perlahan sampai Kyungsoo bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. Bibir mereka berdua saling melumat. Diangkatnya satu kaki Kyungsoo, tubuh besar Chanyeol semakin menempel pada tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aarrgh~ Chagiya", suara berat Chanyeol yang tersamar dengan suara derasnya shower. Chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Kyungsoo mencium dada bidang Chanyeol, mengigit kecil di seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo satu lagi. Tubuh Kyungsoo di angkat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, kedua kakinya di sangkutkan diatas pinggul Chanyeol. Saat ini Kyungsoo terlihat lebih tinggi di banding Chanyeol.

"Aah~~chanyeol", Kyungsoo memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang sekarang didadanya. Chanyeol terus menghisap dada sintal Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo berguncang ke atas dan kebawah. Kyungsoo mencium puncak kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo melumat bibir atas Chanyeol dan bergantian. Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya dari lumatan "Emmmhh.. Aaku ingin keluar Cchanyeol..". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan desahnya.

"Begitu juga aku Chagi.". Chanyeol melahap kedua bibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"AARRGGGHH~", suara berat chanyeol kembali terdengar berbarengan suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluk erat Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan Kyungsoo di dinding. Mereka mengatur nafas yang sedari tadi tak karuan. Kyungsoo berniat menurunkan kakinya.

"Andwae, aku masih ingin memelukmu", kata Chanyeol menahan kaki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum memainkan rambut basah Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit dengan posisi seperti itu akhirnya Kyungsoo diperbolehkan untuk turun, menyelesaikan mandi berasama dengan cepat karena perut sudah berbunyi yang mungkin cacing di perut mereka juga ikut lelah melihat mereka berdua bercinta, atau mungkin cacing-cacing mereka ikut bercinta dengan pasangan mereka di dalam perut. Haah sudahlah. Selesai mandi Kyungsoo memakai lingerie berwarna merah yang tadi sesuai dengan permintaan Chanyeol si mesum bertelinga lebar. Chanyeol datang membawakan kemeja putih sedikit transparan yang tadi di belinya.

"Pakai ini, di luar dingin", katanya sambil memakaikannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Hah lucu sekali, kau sangat perhatian tapi hanya pada setengah tubuhku", Kyungsoo memakai kemeja ukuran Chanyeol yang sangat kebesaran untuknya dan panjangnya hanya sampai paha atasnya. Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Sudah lah jangan banyak cemberut", Chanyeol mengancingi kemeja Kyungsoo dari bawah sampai tengah dadanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memakai celana panjang dan t-shrit polos berwarna putih. Chanyeol menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "Kajja, kita keluar kamar, hati-hati", ucapnya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol menutup mata Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Aku tau kau mau apa, palingan hanya makan malam bersama dengan lilin di halaman belakang eoh", tebak Kyungsoo.

"Chagiyaaa…. Kenapa kau tau eoh? Sia-sia aku menyiapkan semua", membuka tangannya dari mata Kyungsoo. Dan berjalan terlebih dahulu ke halaman belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Sampai dihalaman belakang Kyungsoo terdiam melihat semuanya. Lilin bertebaran di kolam renang. Satu meja makan dan dua kursi. Di meja tersedia blueberry cheese cake dengan enam lilin di atasnya yang belum menyalah. Kyungsoo tertawa ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Saat ini tidak ada yang berulang tahun. Alunan musik mulai terdengar. Instrumental piano yang berjudul "first love - Utada Hikaru". Sungguh ini membuat Kyungsoo semakin mencintai Chanyeol. Kue dan musik kesukaan Kyungsoo. Semuanya di persiapkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempersilakan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi.

"Gumawo", mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, memangnya dalam rangka apa kau membuat ini semua?", Kyungsoo menaikan satu alisnya.

"Yakk chagiya, kau benar-benar tidak ingat eoh?", duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo selalu menempatkan Chanyeol duduk di sisinya mereka tidak pernah duduk berseberangan. Menurut Kyungsoo tidak ada tulang rusuk letaknya bersebrangan. Tulang rusuk itu selalu di sisi. Dekat lengannya untuk dilindungi, dekat hatinya untuk dicintai. Begitulah kutipan yang Kyungsoo selalu ingat dari salah satu motivator yang pernah ia baca.

"Mwo?"

"Hfft… Ini tanggal pernikahan kita ke enam bulan. Kau lupa eoh?", menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Jinjja?"

"Ha? jinjja? Kau bertanya benarkah?", Chanyeol menggelitiki pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aaaah Chanyeol hahaha ampun aku hanya bercanda", Kyungsoo tertawa sangat senang.

"Bohong pasti kau lupa kan, ayo cepat mengaku", Chanyeol terus menggelitiki Kyungsoo. Menarik tubuh Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya jatuh berpindah kepangkuannya. Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyalahkan lilin di Cheese cake berbentuk hati. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling bergenggam tangan, memejamkan kedua mata untuk berdoa bersama. Tak lama mereka meniup lilin bersamaan. Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Chanyeol. Dan mereka saling memangku bibir mereka.

"Happy anniversary chagiya", ucap Kyungsoo selepas ciuman. Chanyeol tersenyum menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya dengan selimut tebal yang sudah di siapkannya. "Aku boleh tau apa harapan mu?", Kyungsoo bersandar di tubuh Chanyeol.

"emm.. andwae", ucapnya membuang muka.

"Mwo?", Kyungsoo menarik wajah Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol mempertahankan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Yakk Chanyeol apa harapanmu?", Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Aaaww.. sakit chagiya… lepaskan dulu", mengusap pipinya. "Kau Ingin tau? Emm Kalau begitu beri tahu dulu apa harapanmu", Chanyeol mencium pipi, telinga, dan berenti di leher Kyungsoo.

"Emmm.. Aku berharap kau semakin sayang aku, dan kita bersama untuk selamanya", ucap Kyungsoo disambut kecupan dari Chanyeol ke bibir.

"Amien", chanyeol tersenyum mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa harapanmu?", Kyungsoo mengambil sendok di sebelah kue, memotong sesendok blueberry cheese cake dan memakannya.

"Hey.. aku juga mau", Chanyeol menatapi potongan cheese cake ke mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memotong lagi dengan ukuran yang agak besar dan berniat menyuapi Chanyeol. "Aaa…Aku mau yang dimulut mu", rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo langsung menelan cheese cake yang berada dimulutnya dengan susah payah. Chanyeol tertawa mengambil potongan cheese cake di sendok dan memasukkan setengah cheese cake yang berada disendok dengan mulutnya dan memberikan isyarat dengan matanya. Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang tertawa dan langsung memasukkan sisa cheese cake kedalam mulut kecilnya. Chanyeol menarik kepala Kyungsoo sampai bibir mereka benar-benar besentuhan dan saling melumat, merasakan bertapa legitnya cheese cake ini ditambah lumatan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut membuat Kyungsoo semakin suka dengan cheese cake ini. Ups emm … Sepertinya Kyungsoo semakin suka pada bibir Chanyeol bukan pada cheese cakenya. Ya mungkin jika ada kue yang Kyungsoo tidak suka, akan ia sukai jika dinikmati bersama bibir Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengelap bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit belepotan kue.

"Jadi apa harapanmu?", tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Peluk aku lagi…", ucap Chanyeol manja. Kyungsoo menuruti Chanyeol. "Harapanku sama seperti dirimu. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu dan aku berharap kita cepat memiliki baby", Chanyeol mengelus perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menegakkan tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meneguk wine yang telah di sediakan Chanyeol dalam gelas kaca. "Chagiya.. jangan jauh-jauh dariku", Chanyeol kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum, menuang lagi wine dan meneguknya lagi. "Memangnya kau tidak ingin memiliki baby yang imut seperti ku?", Chanyeol tersenyum konyol sok imut. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memberi mu keturunan?", sekarang giliran chanyeol yang terdiam, membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lagi. Mencabuti lilin yang ada di cheese cake. "Kita sudah menikah dan hari ini anniversary kita yang ke 6 bulan dan sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda aku hamil", Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Jika aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa memberi mu keturunan, apa kau akan selamanya bersama ku, seperti di dalam doa mu?", suara Kyungsoo kini mulai gemetar. Aigoo Kyungsoo T~T. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak menangis karena ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Chanyeol hanya diam membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi menahan semuanya. Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu seperti didalam doaku. Seperti didalam janji suci kita. Aku menerimamu saat senang ataupun sulit. Kita akan melewatinya bersama. Jangan takut. Percayalah padaku. aku akan selalu bersamamu", ucapan Chanyeol menenangkan Kyungsoo. Air mata Kyungsoo tidak terbendung lagi. Bukan, bukan tangisan sedih tapi tangisan bersyukur mempunyai suami seperti Chanyeol. Mereka saling berpelukan. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmataku, mencium bibir Kyungsoo. "Ternyata kau seksi juga kalau sedang menangis", godanya menghibur Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menyambar Kyungsoo, mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam kamar mereka. Ya kalian tahu sendirilah mereka akan melakukan apa, kita doakan saja agar malam ini akan ada calon bayi yang akan menghuni di dalam rahim Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun setelah diganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang nakal, mengintip dari celah jendela yang tertutup. Kyungsoo duduk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memeluk Chanyeol yang masih terlelap di dalam mimpinya. Memberikan satu kecupan di kening dan bibir memakai kembali lingerie merah dan kemeja putihnya, mengikat semua rambut panjangnya menjadi satu. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat giginya. Selesai melakukan itu semua ia kehalaman belakang dan merapihkan sisah cheese cake semalam dan memasukan gelas dan sendok kotor.

Kyungsoo berniat mencuci sendok dan gelas tersebut, terasa ada dua tangan yang melingkar tubuh Kyungsoo, tak lama tangan itu tergeser dan meremas kedua payudara Kyungsoo, mencium tengkuk lehernya. Perlahan dilepaskan kemeja putih yang tak terkancing. Tangannya terus bergerilya di gundukan daging itu, bibirnya mengecup punggung Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya. Tangan itu semakin kuat remasannya. Satu tangannya terus turun memijat perlahan organ intim Kyungsoo.

"Aa-argh chanyeol hentikan. Aaah~ Aku selesaikan membersihkan dua benda ini dahulu, hanya sebentar. Aarrggrhh~", Kyungsoo merasakan semakin dalam bagian intimnya ditekan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berkonsentrasi membersihkan ini padahal hanya sebentar kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Tangan itu menurunkan g-string yang di pakai Kyungsoo, di bungkukan sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai merasakannya lagi ada yang menyerbu masuk organ intim. "aaarrggh chagiya. Tidak bisakah. Aah~ kamu bersabar sebentar. Eemh ~", Kyungsoo memegang ujung washtable, menahan semua hentakan. "Chanyeol ~ah", Tubuh itu memeluk Kyungsoo mengikuti bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang membungkuk, diletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"eerrgh~ aku akan bantu mu", suara itu, suara itu bukan lah suara Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berontak tapi ia benar-benar sudah di kepung olehnya.

"Honey aarrggh~. Waeyo?~aaah", ucapnya -Xi Luhan- bersama desahannya.

Xi Luhan adalah owner hotel tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah tau perasaan Luhan kepadanya tapi Kyungsoo menghiraukannya dan bersikap profesional, hubungan mereka hanya sebagai partner dalam bekerja.

"Honey, jika kau berteriak, emhh~ dan suamimu mendengarnya dan aah~ keluar lalu melihat kita dengan posisi seperti ini ngghh~ bagaimana perasaannya? a-argh~ tapi sepertinya aah~ lebih baik suami mu tau", Luhan meremas kencang payudara Kyungsoo.

"Aargh~", desah Kyungsoo pelan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu menikmatinya honey?", satu tangan luhan kebawah dan mengelus-elus bagian dalam paha Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya...". Terdengar suara berat yang malas, berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Kau harus menjawabnya bukan?". Bisik Luhan di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis kencang dan meminta pertolongan kepada Chanyeol tapi bibirnya sangat amat terasa kaku. "Perlu aku bantu menjawabnya honey?". Luhan memperkeras hentakannya.

"Nggg.. Yahh Chanyeol. Aaku ada di sini..""

"Jangan biarkan dia ke sinihh kalau kau masih mau doa kalian nggghh.. terkabul". Bisik Luhan lagi. Sial dari mana Luhan tahu doa mereka berdua? Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, meneteskan airmata _'maafkan aku Chanyeol'_

"Chanyeol, aku akan segera kekamar membawakanmu susu hangat…". Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak merasakan hentakan yang keras dan semakin cepat. "Kau ingin makan apa eohhh?"

"Mmm… Aku ingin memakan tubuhmu changiya""

"Katakan sebentar lagi kau akan menemuinya kekamar". Kata Luhan pelan mengecup punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu chakkaman, aku ke kamar, aku akan menjadi makan pagi mu.""

"Neeee..". Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senang menciumi gulingnya.

"AAAARRRGGGHH", desah Luhan panjang menempelkan kepalanya di punggung putih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan desahnya. Kyungsoo masih mengeluarkan air matanya. Luhan membawa Kyungsoo ke kursi meja makan dan memangku Kyungsoo tanpa mengeluarkan kejantannya dari lubang milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, sedari malam aku mengikuti mu, di dept store, kebun teh dan vila ini. Dan kau tau honey, bahwa semua kerusakan pada mobil mu akulah penyebabnya. Dan vila ini, adalah milikku, jadi kau tidak perlu bingung bagaimana bisa dengan mudah aku berada disini". Luhan menciumi lagi bahu Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, semakin lama rasa cemburu dan rasa cinta bercampur menjadi rasa ingin memilikimu honey. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, honey", ucapan Luhan sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo dengar. Kyungsoo sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia bercumbu dengan orang lain padahal Chanyeol menunggunya di kamar.

"Sebaiknya anda pergi sekarang", Kyungsoo berdiri dengan gemetar dan menjauhi Luhan.

"Hahaha waeyo? Sepertinya Chanyeol kembali tidur. Park Kyungsoo. Oh tidak, kau lebih pantas dengan Xi.. Xi Kyungsoo", Luhan berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo. " Sebenarnya kau tahu perasaanku? Kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaanku Xi Kyungsoo?", luhan langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

PLLAAKKK…

"Dengar Xi Luhan, saya tidak mempunyai perasaan sedikitpun kepada anda dan seperti yang anda ketahui saya sudah mempunyai suami, saya sangat mencintainya. Saya rasa, saya sudah cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan anda dan semoga anda mengerti. Sekarang silakan anda pergi", mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

Luhan menghelakan nafasnya. "Baiklah honey, aku akan berusaha membuatmu cinta kepadaku. Oh.. Besok adalah hari kerja jangan sampai kau tidak masuk ya honey. Kau tau, Sehari saja tidak melihat mu..."

"Silakan anda keluar"

Luhan tersenyum, memakai semua pakaiannya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. "Sampai ketemu besok", ucapnya lagi dan kembali ingin mencium Kyungsoo.

PLLAAAK.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menampar pemilik hotel tempat ia bekerja. Luhan memegang pipinya dan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi honey", kata luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terduduk lemas terus meneteskan airmatanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya, ia melakukannya. Baru saja tadi malam Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengucapkan doa untuk bersama selamanya tapi sekarang Kyungsoo merusak semuanya. Kyungsoo memakai semua pakaiannya dan berjalan lemas memasuki kamarnya, melihat tubuh besar yang kembali tertidur di ranjang tempat mereka bercumbu tadi malam membuatair mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir deras. Kyungsoo kembali menghapus air matanya, berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tertidur. Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol yang berlapis t-shirt putih.

"Ah chagiya. Mian, aku tertidur lagi". Chanyeol ingin membaringkan tubuhnya tapi di tahan Kyungsoo.

"Tetaplah.. Tetaplah seperti ini.. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Chanyeol". Kyungsoo mencengkram t-shirt Chanyeol.

"Chagiya, Ada apa?". Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC lagi. Ini bukan TBC penyakit loh _ gumawo sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview.. ^-^**

 **Kecup basah, lepek, banjir dari bebe :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Stay With Me

 **Main Cast** **:** \- Chanyeol,

\- Kyungsoo (gs)

 **Genre :** Romance? Drama? Marrige life

 **Rate :** M, NC!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong^^**

 **Kita bertemu lagi hohoho..** **Terlalu lamakah aku update ? Mianhae *bow***

 **Aku tidak ingin banyak alasan. Yang jelas aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian tanpa mengganggu kegiatanku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Asmiyani Park, Kaisooship, , luvchansoo, byunperverthun, ChansooShip, DKSlovePCY, shosasmh, kim fany, Mr. Black9493, kaisooship, Baby niz 137, kaisoonim, Hyeyeonjng105, thedolphinduck, park28sooyah, , parkizuna, Hun'Ae, Nayeolpcy27, exocansu, Kim Gyuna, NopwillineKaiSoo, GUMAWO~~~ sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview. Mian tidak membalas satu persatu, tapi aku baca semuanya kok, malah aku capture it ha ha ha...**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah baca, follow, fav, FF bebe :***

 **.**

 **Mau nanya benarkah Chanyeol dengan Joy? :"")))**

 **.**

 **Cast Luhan namja (o_o)09**

 **Bebe baru belajar bikin ff jadi belum tau cast siapa aja yang biasa GS, hi hi hi ^-^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning typo- typo manja.**

 **Jangan melupakan review nde~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy chapter** **4** **Uuulalala~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prev ~

.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol yang berlapis t-shirt putih.

"Ah chagiya. Mian, aku tertidur lagi". Chanyeol ingin bangunkan tubuhnya tapi di tahan Kyungsoo.

"Ttetaplah.. Tetaplah seperti ini.. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Chanyeol". Kyungsoo mencengkram t-shirt Chanyeol.

"Chagiya… Ada apa?". Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya.

.

.

.

"Hey chagiya". Chanyeol menghusap lembut rambut hitam panjang Kyungsoo. "Kau kenapa?". Tanya Chanyeol dengan sabar, memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya

"Gwenchanayo chagi. Ak-aku hanya takut kehilanganmu". Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, matanya sangat takut menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kau sungguh menggemaskan chagi". Chanyeol menegakkan kepala Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan yang menempel pada dagu Kyungsoo. Dua pasang manik mata mereka saling bertemu. "Dengarkan aku". Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo sampai bibir mereka saling menyentuh. "Aku berjanji, kau tidak akan kehilangan ku, begitu juga aku juga tidak akan pernah kehilangan mu. Kita akan bersama selamanya chagiya". Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, bibir tebalnya yang sedari tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir cherry Kyungsoo mengukir senyum bahagia, meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa hanya dia lah pemilik hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Disisi lain, terdapat air mata yang terbendung di pelupuk mata, hati yang semakin teriris mendengar kata demi kata yang di ungkapkan Chanyeol yang begitu tulus. Kyungsoo semakin takut mengungkapkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

'Apa kau masih akan bersama ku jika kau tau kejadian itu Chanyeol? Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu' Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang berperang dalam batinnya. Ia sangat mengutuk dirinya yang bodoh memilik mengikuti permainan si bejat Luhan dibandingkan berteriak meminta tolong kepada suaminya – Park Chanyeol.

"Ch-chanyeol.." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadabidang Chanyeol. " Dapatkah kita kembali kerumah kita sekarang?"

"Kau ingin pulang eoh?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Permintaanmu adalah perintah untukku nyonya Park", godanya Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan biasanya Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Park', tapi kali ini panggilan itu seperti belatih pasau yang menusuk menembus jantungnyanya. Kyungsoo hanya membenamkan dirinya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama setelah mobil Chanyeol dihantarkan ke vila, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan vila terkutuk bagi Kyungsoo. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo hanya diam seribu bahasa melihat ke arah luar kaca mobilnya. Setiap Chanyeol berbicara Kyungsoo berpura-pura tertidur. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangatlah membenci dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo bertekat untuk menutupi ini semua, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk mempersilakan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Hari sudah semakin siang, sudah waktunya jam makan siang bukan? Kyungsoo mengganti pakaiannya dan berlenggang kedapur untuk memasakan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Dua telapak tangan besar menggenggam dua lengan tangan Kyungsoo dari belakang, seketika tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi kaku, dengan susah payah Kyungsoo membuka rahang bawah mulutnya untuk berteriak.

"Chagiya, gwaenchana?" Tangan Chanyeol berpindah melingkar dipinnggang ramping Kyungsoo, menaruh dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Eum..Istirahatlah, biar aku saja yang memasak", Chanyeol menngedipkan satu matanya dan membimbing Kyungsoo duduk di kursi pantry.

"Yak chanyeol, sejak kapan kau bisa memasak eoh?"

"Kau meremehkan ku eum?". Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengurung kyungsoo diantara kedua lengannya, telapak tangannya bersandar di meja pantry dijadikan sebagai tumpuan menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku berani bertaruh 1jt won, bahwa masakan mu sangatlah tidak layak untuk di makan, sekalipun diberikan pada hewan yang kelaparan"

"Oh baiklah kalau seperti itu kita bertaruh, jika masakanku tidak enak maka aku akan berikanmu 1jtwon tapi jika aku berhasil dan enak, kau harus bersedia menungging disini sampai esok pagi". Chanyeol mengukir senyum iblisnya pada bibir seksinya.

"Buktikan saja dulu". Remeh Kyungsoo menepuk dua kali bahu Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekap dan melahap semua bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

Menu pertama yang akan di masak oleh Chanyeol adalah Bulgogi. Chanyeol mengiris tipis daging sapi segar yang mereka tadi sepulang mereka menginap dengan cekatan. Bumbu demi bumbu Chanyeol berikan ke daging segar itu. Kurang lebih setengah jam berlalu, semua makananpun sudah siap untuk di santap.

"Cobalah masakan ku. ha ha ha ha... Kau harus bersiap menungging chagi"

"Yak paboya, ini sama saja dengan aku yang memasak", Celetuk Kyungsoo. Ya memang awalnya Chanyeol yang mengiris tipis daging tak lama Chanyeol menyerah karena mengiris daging sangat sulit baginya, semua bahan bumbu sudah di siapkan oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya merendam daging yang sudah di iris tipis, begitu juga yang memasak Kyungsoo lah yang mengerjakannya, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dan memindahkan makanan ke mangkuk dari penggorengan. Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Ya hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya tertawa.

Makan siang telah usai, Chanyeol pergi keruang kerjanya mengingat ada pekerjaan yang sedikit belum selesai. Kyungsoo membersikan dapur mereka yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah akibat Chanyeol yang bertekat ingin memanjakan Kyungsoo dengan masakannya tapi alhasil Kyungsoo yang memasak dan membersihkan kekacauan di dapurnya. Berada di dapur sendirian membuat Kyungsoo merasakan lagi ketakutan. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo melihat ke arah belakang.

"Tidak. Itu hanyalah mimpi Kyung", Kyungsoo berusaha menguatkan dirinya, menghembuskan nafas. Kyungsoo mengelap table cooking yang tertumpah bumbu masakan.

"Aaaaaaaa...", Kyungsoo berteriak sangat kencang, merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Kyungsoo meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, mendorong kencang sampai dia terjatuh. Kyungsoo berusaha berlari, tapi sayang Kyungsoo kurang cepat dan tertangkap lagi. "Chayeoooll! Tolong aku, Chanyeol..", teriak Kyungsoo terus menerus, menangis, dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tenaga Kyungsoo kalah kuat, ditariknya tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan kuat, di tidurkannya Kyungsoo di lantai

"Chagiya.. ini aku. Hei chagiya, tenang..", Kyungsoo tetap menangis dan meronta dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Kyungsoo!" bentakan Chanyeol menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya mendapatkan suaminya –Chanyeol- berada di atasnya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari memeukul Chanyeol kini memeluk leher Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di leher kekar Chanyeol. "Waeyo chagiya?", tanya Chanyeol yang begitu khawatir dan terus memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya menangis benar-benar menangis, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia kepada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan keadaan sebenarnya tetapi kenapa saat ini begitu sulit.

.

.

.

[Satu minggu kemudian]

.

Alarm dari Chanyeol ponsel berbunyi membuat Kyungso membuka paksa matanya, Kyungsoo bangun duduk di tempat tidur berukuran besar yang di pakainya tidur bersama suaminya –Chanyeol-.

"Chanyeol bangun..". Kyungsoo meraih-raih ponsel Chanyeol di sisi Chanyeol, membuat payudara Kyungsoo yang besar menyentuh bibir Chanyeol.

"Mmm..". Chanyeol memasukkan payudara Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup lingerie tipis kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya meremas payudara satunya. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol setelah mematikan alarm, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Bangun caplang mesum". Ucap Kyungsoo lembut mengecup sudut bibir Chanyeol, menghusap pipi kanannya.

"mm..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya semakin lelap dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan bergegas membersihkan diri. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuh mungilnya. Mata Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidur dengan mata yang terpejam rapat menandakan ia masih mengantuk. Ya, sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo yang tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti mereka selama seminggu.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol, tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang masih terlelap. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya, perlahan ia naik ke tempat tidur, membuka satu kakinya seperti ingin melangkahi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berlutut dengan kepala Chanyeol yang berada di antara pahanya dan menghadap vagina Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya, dengan memegang kepala tempat tidur Kyungsoo menurunkan badannya sampai vaginanya membekap mulut Chanyeol.

"Ahh.." Kyungsoo menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat klitorisnya bergesekan dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Mmmmppppt..." Chanyeol memegangi paha Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha.. Selamat pagi sayang". Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan.

"Pagi...". Chanyeol kembali menarik paha Kyungsoo, melahap, menghisap klitoris Kyungsoo.

"Aahh.. Ahh..". Pinggul Kyungsoo bergerak semakin liar. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup dua bongkah daging besar kesukaannya. "Ahh.. Chanyeol". Kyungsoo mecengkam kepala tempat tidurnya, mendengakkan kepalannya. "Arrgghh...", desah kencang Kyungsoo, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan vaginanya berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan hangat. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sisinya,menjilat lahap vagina Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya menikmati perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mandi". Chanyeol menciumi paha dalam Kyungsoo yang tercium aroma lemon.

"Ne, aku sudah mandi". jawab Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu sepertinya kau perlu mandi kembali". Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, berpindah ke sisi Kyungsoo, mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. Terdengar suara tawa bahagia Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ayok kita mandi~~". Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kekamar mandi dengan sedikit berlari diiringi tawa Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memakaikan dasi biru di leher Chanyeol dengan telaten.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu bekerja hari ini. Beristirahatlah seminggu lagi", ucapnya memeluk diri Kyungsoo yang juga sudah mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Gwenchana". Kyungsoo tersenyum, merapihkan sedikit dasi Chanyeol.

"Kau belum ingin bercerita?", ucap Chanyeol hati-hati, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku mengerti. Berceritalah jika kau benar-benar sudah siap". Chanyeol memeluk erat Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan mu". Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut untuk bercerita. Sampai di depan rumah mereka harus berpisah karena mereka membawa mobil masing-masing. Chanyeol berlari kecil kearah Kyungsoo.

Cup~

Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo. "Benar kau tidak ingin aku yang mengantar?", tawar Chanyeol sekali lagi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah sayang kau pasti sibukkan. Lagi pula kau kan sudah menemani ku selama seminggu ini", menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol, merapikan lagi kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya", panggil Chanyeol manja. "Hati-hati", Kyungsoo mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan gemas sekali.

"Ne.", menghusap pipi Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam mobil, Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Semakin Kyungsoo jauh dari rumah maka semakin dekat dengan hotel tempat dimana Kyungsoo bekerja dan semakin dekat pula keberadaannya dengan Luhan. Tepat seminggu Kyungsoo menenangka diri tapi saat ini, melihat gedung hotel membuat tangan Kyungsoo bergemetar. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ya, Kyungsoo sangat memerlukan ketenangan, sudah seminggu ia tidak masuk dan ponselnya tidak ia aktifkan, ia hanya mengirim email jika ada berkas yang harus ia selesaikan. Dihidupkan kembali ponselnya, selain untuk kepentingan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo juga harus mengabarkan keadaannya kepada Chanyeol. Tak lama Kyungsoo menerima pesan berisikan pemberitahuan nomor ponsel yang menghubungi Kyungsoo saat ponselnya tidak di aktifkan. Kyungsoo acuhkan semua pesan tersebut. Kyungsoo menghidupkan lagi mensin mobilnya. Terdengar nada dering ponsel Kyungsoo yang berdering. Kyungsoo melihat sekilas nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dan menggeser tanda hijau di layar ponselnya.

"yoeb..."

"Kamu dimana?", suara di sebrang sana memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Mianehayo. Nuguseyo?", ucap Kyungsoo sopan.

"Honey, bisakah kau berbicara biasa kepada ku. Anggap saja aku suami mu tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa baku seperti itu", Suara yang khas itu, suara yang menjadi mimpi buruk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar suaraku Xi Luhan.

"Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak mendengar suaramu". Luhan tertawa kecil. "Honey, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kita ada rapat hari ini. Cepat lah datang. Nae bogoshipeo", ucapnya serius dan mengakhiri teleponnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, ia semakin takut. Tapi ia tidak dapat begitu sama melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai general manager.

Sesampainya dihotel semua staf membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan salam kepada Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang begitu ramah. Kyungsoo membalas seperlunya dan langsung bergegas keruangannya, mempersiapkan diriya untuk rapat pagi ini. Hari yang sangat berat untuk Kyungsoo setelah kejadian malam itu, Kyungsoo harus bertemu lagi dengan Xi Luhan, pemilik hotel tempat ia bekerja.

"Hai, selamat pagi", sapa Luhan yang tengah duduk di meja kerja Kyungsoo dan membolak-balik berkas kerja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat mematung beberapa detik, membalik badannya yang ingin kembali keluar. "Yak honey mau kemana?", Luhan menarik kuat tangan Kyungsoo sampai aku jatuh dalam pelukannya. "Kau kemana saja seminggu ini honey. Kau tau, sejak kejadian itu aku jadi semakin gila. Aku sangat terobsesi kepadamu honey", Mencium bahu Kyungsoo. Ternyata semuanya benar-benar terjadi malam itu bukanlah mimpi buruk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai gemetar ketakutan, ia mendorong kuat Luhan sampai ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Silakan anda keluar dari ruangan saya", titah Kyungsoo tegas dengan suara sedikit goyang.

"Haha kau mengusir ku? Kau tidak ingat, kau bekerja dimana? Ini hotel milik ku", Luhan kembali mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha melawan rasa takutnya.

"Dengar sajangnim Xi Luhan yang terhormat. Tolong jaga sikap anda. Saya tau saya hanya bawahan anda disini tapi bukan berarti anda bisa bertindak sesuka hati anda di ruangan saya. Silakan anda keluar", jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdetak cepat. Luhan tersenyum renyah.

"Ternyata kau sudah berani dengan ku eoh", Luhan semakin berani, ia mendekap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak tapi suaranya sulit sekali keluar, Kyungsoo mendorong dada Luhan tapi percuma luhan lebih kuat dari Kyungsoo. Luhan memberikan sedikit jarak dan membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan mlutnya.

"Mmmm...". Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat, tangannya terus memukul mendorong tubuh Luhan.

Phiiipp...

Terdengar dering telepon diruang Kyungsoo. Luhan terpaksa melepaskan lumatan pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jawablah..". Luhan menjauhi Kyungsoo, merapihkan jasnya.

Kyungsoo menjawab teleponnya.

"..."

"Nde, Masuklah", kata Kyungsoo singkat, meletakkakembali teleponnya. Tak lama terdengar ketuk pintu ruangan Kyungsoo. "Nde..". Rachel-sekertatis Kyungsoo masuk dengan membawa beberapa berkas yang Kyungsoo pinta.

"Oh, selamat pagi Sajangnim", sapa Rachel menundukkan setengah badannya kepada Luhan. Rachel terlihat kaget, nampaknya ia tidak tau keberadaan Luhan di ruangan Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum menundukan kepalanya. Rachel kembali menundukkan setengah badannya ke Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di kursi singgah sananya.

"Ini berkas yang anda minta dan ini yang akan di bahas dalam meeting pagi ini. 15 menit lagi menit meeting akan di mulai", jelas sekertaris Kyungsoo dengan memberikan semua berkas yang di perlukan Kyungsoo .

"Baiklah, kita keruang meeting sekarang. Silakan Sajangnim Xi Luhan", Kyungsoo mempersilakan luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Luhan tertawa sinis dan keluar ruangan ku. "Gumawo Rachel", akhirnya Kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya, mari silakan, kwajangnim", Rachel mempersilakan Kyungsoo jalan terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya Rachel tidak tau berterima kasih untuk apa yang Kyungsoo maksud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **G** **umawo sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview.. ^-^**

 **Maaf jika ceritanya semakin absurd *bow***

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^**


End file.
